Stoplight Confessions
by dolphin62598
Summary: A guy, a girl, a stoplight...drama galore! FAGE 6 pack written for LyricalKris! AH/OOC
1. Champagne Supernova

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH! FAGE is finally here and I didn't miss the deadline this time around! Of course, Miss VampMama had to drag out her whip to make sure I got the memo, but I submitted to her will finally and signed up before it was too late! YAY! **

**I was so excited when I got my prompts this year! LyricalKris requested a fic written from a commercial where a guy pulls up to a stop light and is checking out the lady next to him – then suddenly a stuffed animal comes flying from the back of the vehicle and hits the guy in the head! So cute – I searched Google trying to find this commercial as I knew exactly which one it was, but I came up empty handed. Anyway, that's what this fic is based on! **

**Kris – I hope you enjoy my version of your prompt! Big huge thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills and for turning this around in like 24 hours! I was cutting it close this year! *wipes brow***

_**I made a playlist of all the songs in this little fic! Check it out here (just remove the spaces): www . youtube playlist?list=PLZunCHNzROUARPcEjdxtnowFTnditmeBe****  
**_

**_The awesome Mina made me a gorgeous banner! I've never had a banner made for any of my stories and it's so mesmerizing that I just want to stare at it all day! Seriously...it's gorge! Go check it out! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – no copyright infringement is intended! **

* * *

**Prologue**

_July 2012_

_Champagne Supernova ~ Oasis_

The setting sun cast an orange glow against the intricate stone on the outside of the church. I stood, rooted to the spot at the back of the parking lot, waiting for the bride and groom to exit the church. It was masochistic, but I needed to see the proof with my own eyes. Finding love was hard, but finding love and letting it go was nearly impossible. I knew that as soon as I saw his chaotic reddish-brown hair leave the church, my heart would shatter, perhaps never to be repaired.

Suddenly, the back door of the church burst open and Mac stumbled towards the parking lot. My legs jerked towards him, but I stopped myself waiting to see if anyone would follow him out. He looked around the area, his eyes wide with fear, until he spotted me. His lips spread into a wide grin as he skipped towards where I was standing.

"What are you doing out here, Mac?" I asked gently as he wrapped his arms around my legs. His red hair was a mess just like his father's. His bluish-green eyes were an exact match, too, and the little tuxedo he wore was just adorable.

"Where's Ronnie?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"With her Aunt Rose and Uncle Em," I replied calmly. "Would you like to tell me what you're doing out here?"

"Daddy doesn't want to marry her," he whispered. "I don't want him to marry her either, Bella," he cried. "I want you to be my mommy."

"Oh, baby," I sighed and reached down to pick him up. I snuggled him into my arms and set him on the hood of my BMW, wiping at his tears.

"Daddy loves Tanya," I explained gently.

"No, he doesn't. I know he wants to marry you. He's happy when he's with you," Mac replied. "He's not happy when he's with Tanya," he said, spitting her name with disgust. It broke my heart knowing how much this child had gone through in the four short years he'd been alive.

"Maximilian George Masen," Edward bellowed as he stormed out the same door that Mac had just burst through. He looked around the parking lot frantically until his eyes landed on us, then he visibly deflated with relief.

"Mac," he breathed as he strode towards us. "What are you doing, buddy?"

"Hangin' with Bella," he replied happily.

"I'm sure Bella has better things to do?" he suggested as he glanced at me.

"I…uh," I mumbled, scrambling to somehow explain my presence at his wedding that I was not invited to.

"I don't want Tanya to be my mommy," Mac spat at Edward, his attitude bleeding through his childish innocence. "She's mean and she never plays with me."

"Mac," Edward groaned. "I can't go through this with you again, bud. Tanya and I are getting married and that's final. Christ…she's probably in there now wondering where I am," he grumbled, mostly to himself. "She loves you, little man," Edward supplied gently. "She's a really busy lady, that's why she doesn't always have time to play with you."

"Bella's busy too, Daddy, and she _always_ plays with me and Ronnie," Mac pointed out.

"Mac," I interrupted, "you're going to have to go in there and keep your chin up. You can come play with me and Ronnie anytime, buddy. Okay?" I asked gently, my eyebrows raised. Momentarily, I was thankful that Mac was there because it was growing increasingly difficult to keep my tears at bay. Having Mac as a distraction was a blessing in disguise.

"But…Bella," he cried, his eyes growing wide in confusion. "I know you love Daddy, and he loves you. Why can't the two of you get married?"

"Maximilian," Edward scolded him. "Bella is happy with Garrett, and I'm happy with Tanya…" he hesitated slightly, and I took that moment to correct him.

"I'm not with Garrett any longer," I whispered.

"Wh…what?" he breathed. "When did that happen?"

"A few months ago," I said and shrugged.

"I…I have to go…in," he murmured and jerked a thumb towards the church. He grabbed Mac and started walking towards the church.

"I'll see you soon, Mac," I said and waved cheerily, even though, deep down, I was anything but cheerful. I watched them enter the church and climbed back into my vehicle. I'd decided that I couldn't stand to see Edward and Tanya in happy matrimony right after their vows.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to put the links for the playlist and the banner on my profile as well - so if you can't figure out the whole space thing then the actual links will be on my profile! **

**I'll be posting this short fic-let throughout the day - right now I'm in the middle of cleaning my house in preparation for v6.999999 (almost 7)'s b-day party which is happening this weekend! Plus I have to find some time to make cookies today for him to take to school tomorrow! I promise all chapters will be posted today though! **

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue! More to come soon! XXOO**


	2. Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_July 2011_

_Don't Stop (Color on the Walls) ~ Foster the People_

"Come on, Ronnie," I called up the stairs as I walked through the house. "Don't forget your ya-ya," I reminded her.

"Coming, Mama," she replied.

I glanced at my open laptop on the dining room table and added a few finishing touches to my article before I saved and closed it. My work as a freelance writer and editor was rewarding and paid quite well now that I'd established myself.

"Mama," Ronnie called, bouncing into the dining room. "I got my ya-ya," she exclaimed, happily holding out her ragged stuffed monkey that my brother, Emmett, had gotten for her when she was born.

"Good job, baby," I praised her, brushing her chocolate brown locks from her eyes. A few wisps of hair had fallen out of her pigtails, but after our upcoming outing to the park, I knew it would only be worse. It was pointless to fix it now.

Her blue eyes were the only trait she inherited from her father. Brock was a deadbeat dad from a well-to-do family that wanted nothing to do with Ronnie. His name wasn't even on her birth certificate. Veronica Mackenzie Swan was fatherless, but her Uncle Emmett made sure that she had a father figure in her life. Our father, Charlie, would've been a wonderful male presence in her life, but his job as a police chief took him from us before Ronnie really knew him. His death was still fresh in my heart, but I knew he was with us everyday.

Our mother, Renee, was another story altogether. She was too busy traveling the world with her philanthropist husband to be worried about a granddaughter. You'd think with all the good Phil did in other countries that he'd convince his wife to visit her family once in a while, but I suppose, according to him, others needed their help more than Emmett or I did.

"Can we go to the park now, Mama," Ronnie asked reaching for her sneakers.

"Let's get a move on," I cheered and ushered her out to my BMW x5. I loved my SUV, even though it was a little big for just Ronnie and me. It wasn't the greatest on gas, but it was comfortable and drove like a dream. We had plenty of room for groceries or other things we needed. It was the only thing I purchased with the inheritance I received from Charlie's death. The majority of the remainder went into a trust for Ronnie, even though Dad had already set one up for her. I never wanted her to worry about money.

As we left our neighborhood to head towards the park, I got stuck behind another x5 that seemed to be driving a little erratically. I kept my distance until the road opened up to four lanes then I pulled around the vehicle, trying to avoid being caught up in any mishaps this person could cause from their crazy driving.

I pulled up to a stoplight that had just turned red and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other x5 had pulled up next to me. It was the same body style as mine, but silver, where mine was wrapped with a matte black body wrap. Emmett's wife, Rosalie, worked at the local BMW dealer and had hooked me up with some sweet black wheels to match my wrap. Under the vinyl wrap was a cherry red paint job, which she assured me would still be perfectly in tact should I ever want the vinyl wrap removed.

A movement from the car next to us caught my eye, and I glanced over. My mouth dropped slightly as a crooked smile and wildly chaotic brown hair met my vision. His sunglasses blocked his eyes, but I was certain that they had to be mesmerizing. He nodded his head at me and rolled down his window and rested his arm along the sill. I shook my head slightly wondering what he was doing. He started to make a motion to roll down my window, but a stuffed cow flew from the back of the vehicle before he could complete the action. I burst out laughing and shook my head then took off as the light turned green.

"Why were you laughing, Mama?" Ronnie asked.

"The guy next to us at the stoplight was silly," I replied, still chuckling. I turned into the entrance of the park just a few moments later, the BMW guy all but forgotten until I caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of my eye again. I spun around and pressed my back against Ronnie's door as he unfolded himself from the driver's seat. He was gorgeous. Tall with a lean physique and just enough reddish scruff on his face that could leave beautiful marks on my thighs. He looked at me and grinned before opening the back door and letting the cutest little boy out.

"Hey," the boy said, looking at me. "You laughing at my dad?" he asked seriously.

"I was, little man. Is that okay?" I asked, squatting in front of him. He put his hand on his hip and pursed his lips in thought.

"I guess so, Daddy is pretty funny," he said, nodding his head.

"Mama," Ronnie's muffled huff seeped through the door.

"You got a kid?" the little boy asked.

"I do. Wanna meet her?" I asked him. He nodded his head excitedly.

I opened the door and Ronnie unbuckled herself and jumped down.

"Hi," Ronnie said. "My name is Veronica, but you can call me Ronnie."

"I'm Maximilian," the little boy replied with a grin that matched his father's. "You can call me Mac, though."

"Sweet, let's go play," Ronnie suggested taking his hand. They ran off towards the playground, murmuring excitedly about Star Wars.

"I'm Edward," Mac's father introduced himself, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Bella," I offered with a small smile before I started walking towards the bench that looked over the entire playground.

"Sorry about…the stoplight," he mumbled, jerking his head back towards the road.

"It's okay," I chuckled. "Do you do that often?"

"Not really," he murmured. "You're really…pretty," he added.

"Uh…thanks," I laughed.

"Do you come here often?" he asked as we plopped onto the bench.

"As often as I can," I replied. "Ronnie loves this park and it's not too far from our house. If I can't bring her, my brother usually does. Wait…was that a pickup line?" I asked with a chuckle.

The tops of his ears turned pink and he looked down at his feet. "Why didn't I just keep my eyes to myself," he mumbled. "No, it wasn't a pickup line," he said as he straightened and glanced at the playground. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Mama," Ronnie shouted from the top of the slide. "Watch this," she exclaimed before rushing down the spiral slide.

"Great job, baby," I called.

"Ronnie's mama, watch me now," Mac called following Ronnie down the slide. I laughed and clapped once he got to the bottom.

"How old is she?" Edward asked.

"She's three-years-old. Actually, she'll be four next month," I added.

"Wow, you don't look old enough to have a four-year-old," Edward observed.

"I had her when I was twenty. She was a broken condom," I said softly with a sigh. "One drunken night at a frat party, and the next thing I knew I was pregnant."

"Where's her father?" he asked quietly.

"I have no idea. He wanted nothing to do with her and neither did his family. I wouldn't trade her for the world though. She's the best part of me," I said with a smile.

"I can't understand men that won't take responsibility for their actions. I could've written Mac off as well, but I couldn't imagine my life without him. His mother wouldn't have been able to raise him by herself. She was a drunken drug-addict, and she tried staying clean after he was born, but she wasn't very successful. I worked a part-time job while I was still in school to help support her and Mac. One night, I got off work early and came home to our crummy apartment only to find her fucking some other guy and lines of coke on the glass coffee table. Mac was screaming in his crib," he sighed.

"That's awful," I gasped. "I'd much rather have done everything by myself then have to worry about drugs and strange men in my home."

"It was horrible. I took a bunch of pictures on my cell phone, and then I called the cops. After she was arrested, I took Mac and we never looked back. I petitioned the courts for sole custody and, it was awarded while she was in jail. She hasn't seen him since he was just a few months old," he supplied.

"Do you feel that he's better off?"

"Without a doubt," he answered immediately. "She was a waste product."

I nodded and looked out at our children playing happily together. Ronnie was laughing at something Mac was doing. Her smile lit up her entire face. Happiness filled my heart as I witnessed Ronnie's joy firsthand. Giving her a good life was my main concern.

"How old is Mac?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"He turns four in September."

"Wow, they're so close in age," I pointed out.

He nodded and looked over at me with a grin. "They'd make great playmates," he said and cocked his eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm trying to smoothly ask you if we can meet you here again to play," he chuckled as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You're horrible at pickup lines," I pointed out. "We try to come on Tuesdays and Thursdays," I added.

"Same time?" he asked, ignoring the dig. I nodded and smiled widely.

"Maybe next time I won't try any lame pickup lines," he mumbled, which caused me to laugh loudly. I had a feeling he just couldn't help himself.


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_August 2011_

_Undisclosed Desires ~ Muse_

"Ronnie, you have to get your dress on," I hollered up the stairs. "Your guests will be arriving soon."

"Okay, Mama," she squealed excitedly.

Birthday parties really took it out of me. Thankfully, this year, she picked a Star Wars theme. I loved the girly princess themes, but after three years straight of princess parties, I was glad for the change.

"Ronnie, baby," my brother, Emmett, bellowed as he burst through the front door.

"Uncle Emmy," Ronnie shouted while thundering down the stairs.

Rose sauntered through the door moments later carrying an arm load of packages.

"Couldn't help your wife, Em," I scolded as I took several presents from her arms.

"Ronnie needed a big hug from her Uncle Em," he replied. "I can't hug her when my arms are full of presents."

"You're so silly, Uncle Emmy," Ronnie giggled from his arms. Her mini Princess Leia dress gathered around her knees as Emmett tossed her around.

"Hi, Auntie Rose," Ronnie said and pushed away from Emmett until he put her down. She barreled over and wrapped her arms around Rose's legs.

"Hey, munchkin, how about we go do your hair for the party?" Rose suggested with a smile. Ronnie nodded and ran up the stairs to the bathroom with Rosalie following closely behind her.

"Is Edward coming?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I think so," I replied leading Emmett into the kitchen. "When I spoke to him last night he said he was coming."

"You've upgraded to phone conversations?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and busied myself with dumping chips into bowls. Edward and I had gotten the kids together twice a week so they could play for the last month. Naturally, we'd exchanged numbers, but I didn't want to admit to Emmett that we texted and spoke daily. It was obvious that he was interested, evidenced by his blatant flirting and lame pickup lines, but I was unsure that I wanted to really let him into my life. Veronica was what held me back, if things didn't work out between Edward and I, she would lose a friend that she'd grown quite close to.

"What do you really know about this guy?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"I know that he's a great father, Emmett, and right now, that's all I'm concerned about. I don't know that I want to pursue a relationship with him, but if I do decide to take the next step with him, it'll be my decision," I said firmly.

"Okay, okay," he sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "I'll be keeping my eye on him though."

"How's work going?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh you know, I eat, sleep and breathe HTML code," he groaned. "I don't think I like working from home. It's like being in jail."

"I love it," I replied.

"You have a kid," he pointed out.

"True," I laughed.

Before we could converse any further, the doorbell rang and Ronnie's guests started arriving. Great friends of ours, Jasper and Alice, arrived with their son, Jackson. He had just turned five so he enjoyed playing with Ronnie, as well, but their free time was eaten up with extracurricular activities, so spending time with them had become rare.

Alice was petite with shoulder-length black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was built perfectly for her profession as a dance teacher. She'd finally opened her own studio last year, and it was doing amazingly well. Jasper was tall and lanky with blonde hair and a surfer dude look. He had a laid back personality, which worked well for his high pressure job as a museum curator.

Before I had a chance to properly greet Alice and Jasper, more guests began piling through the front door. Some parents dropped their kids off and left, which I understood, but didn't think I could ever do with Ronnie until she was much older. I scurried around making sure the kids were contained in the backyard and chip bowls were filled. Rose and Em helped with refreshments and also making sure no one got out of control. Emmett was a great mediator and currently had all the kids playing a game of hide and seek.

I took a moment to catch my breath before grabbing my phone to call and order the pizza. As I was speaking to the pizza parlor, Edward let himself in my front door, Mac trailing closely behind him. I waved and held up my finger, asking him to wait a moment. After I confirmed my order, I ended the call and smiled widely at Mac.

"Hey buddy," I said gently. "Are you ready to play some games?" He nodded shyly. "Ronnie's Uncle Em is out back playing hide and seek with everyone. Would you like to join them?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and looked up at Edward.

"Go ahead, little man," Edward encouraged and walked him to the back door. "Sorry we're late," he sighed as he watched Mac run towards Ronnie.

"No problem," I replied and grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge. I handed one to Edward and grinned. "You look like you need this."

"You have no idea. He had a fit about the present we got Ronnie. I spent over an hour at the toy store arguing with him about it."

"They sure do show their independence at this age," I supplied. He nodded and took a healthy chug of his beer.

"Let's get introductions out of the way," I groaned. "Just ignore my brother; he's a little…overprotective of Ronnie and me."

"I would be too, if you were mine," he murmured as we walked out onto the deck. I turned towards him once his words had sunk in, but he was busy glancing around at the kids and adults that littered the backyard.

"We'll be revisiting that comment soon," I whispered.

He smirked and nodded. I took a moment to appreciate his attire for the afternoon. Ripped jeans covered his legs while he sported a Star Wars t-shirt that looked well worn and extremely soft. He had a pair of black and white checkered Vans on his feet. I smiled and walked over to Alice and Jasper first, saving the hardest introductions for last.

Jasper initiated conversation with Edward about baseball, and I sighed in relief at his smooth interaction with Jasper. Alice glanced at me and wiggled her eyebrows up and down and chuckled softly, causing me to roll my eyes and shake my head.

Soon, Emmett was bounding over with Mac and Ronnie hanging from his arms.

"Whose monkeys are these?" he bellowed dramatically.

"Uncle Emmy," Ronnie giggled.

"We're not monkeys, Uncle Emmy," Mac cried in outrage. "We're kids."

"Oh, right," Emmett said like he had no idea that he was dragging human children around.

"Em," I said as Ronnie and Mac untangled themselves from Emmett's massive arms then took off towards the other kids. "I'd like you to meet Edward Masen," I said placing my hand on Edward's forearm.

"Hey, man, it's nice to meet you," Edward said holding out his hand towards Emmett.

"Likewise," Emmett rumbled and puffed out his chest as he shook Edward's hand. "I've heard a lot about you and Mac."

"Hopefully all good," Edward chuckled nervously, glancing at me.

"Yeah, man…it's been all good," Emmett said quietly. "You got a good kid over there," he offered, jerking his thumb towards the yard.

"Thanks," Edward replied with a proud nod.

"He's really taken with Ronnie," Emmett observed.

"He loves her," Edward agreed. "They've grown quite attached."

"Keep that in mind before going any further with my sister," Emmett warned him seriously.

"It's constantly on my mind, Emmett," Edward replied, just as serious.

"Okay," Emmett said, his serious face melting into one of excitement. "When's the pizza going to be here?"

"Any time now. I should probably go wait in the house so I can hear the doorbell."

Everyone nodded and I returned to the kitchen and gathered the paper plates and plastic silverware to take outside when the pizza arrived. I was stacking napkins onto the plates when familiar arms boxed my body into the counter.

"I'm always thinking about our kids, Bella, I hope you know that. It's the only reason why I haven't taken you out yet, though I'd love nothing more than the chance to do just that," Edward whispered against my ear. His nose ran through my hair as he breathed deeply. Goosebumps erupted across my skin as his arms moved closer to my ribs and his body came in contact with mine. He smelled like fresh air and a hint of man. It was intoxicating.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whimpered as I sighed. Before I could reply, the doorbell rang. I spun around in his arms and looked up into his green eyes. Lust and genuine need swirled in his irises.

"I have to get that," I whispered and pointed weakly towards the door.

"We're not finished with this conversation," he growled and released me from his cage. I hurried to the door and gave the delivery boy cash and grabbed the pizzas from him. I turned and yelped at Edward standing right behind me.

"Let me take those out," he said with a smirk. I nodded and grabbed the plates, napkins, and silverware dazedly then followed behind him out to the deck.

"He's really hot," Rose whispered to me as I was setting the plates out. "You should go for it."

"Rose," I hissed. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You better believe we will," she chuckled.

"Pizza is served," I hollered, then stepped back as a stampede of kids and one adult barreled onto the deck. Once Emmett grabbed several slices of pizza, I started serving the kids. I knew Ronnie would only have one slice so I served her first. Edward appeared beside me and helped to serve the rest of the kids.

Everyone settled in with their pizza and drinks, the kids murmuring excitedly about cake and presents while the adults conversed about mundane things like the economy. I glanced around, enjoying the friends and family that surrounded us. My heart felt full.

The afternoon progressed into evening, and once Ronnie had opened all of her presents, parents started appearing to pick up their children. All too soon the only people left were Edward, Mac, Rose and Emmett. Ronnie and Mac had taken all of her presents up to her room and were happily playing.

"So, what do you do, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm a software engineer," Edward replied.

"That's cool," Emmett replied. "I design websites," he added.

"Don't you have to work a lot?" Rose questioned.

"Actually, I have pretty good hours. I work from nine to four in the office and then if I have residual stuff to finish up, my boss lets me work from home. They're a family owned company and he understands that I'm a single dad, so he's pretty sympathetic. In the summer, I usually get out a little earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I can hang with Mac."

"That's great," Rosalie agreed.

"My parents help me out when they can too. My mom is a landscape designer, but she works out of her home office so she can watch Mac pretty much anytime. My dad is a doctor, but he mostly does consulting now so he has quite a bit of free time on his hands."

"We need to get going," Emmett announced. "I have an early workout tomorrow with Jared and I don't want to be exhausted."

"Ronnie," I called, "Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are leaving."

Both kids came barreling down the stairs and latched onto Emmett's legs. "Hey munchkins, I'll be seeing you soon."

"See you Uncle Emmy," Ronnie exclaimed.

"Bye Auntie Rose," Ronnie cried and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist.

"See ya, kid," Rose cooed. "What about you, Mac? Do I get a hug?" Rose asked and pouted slightly. Mac hid behind my leg and peeked at Rose shyly.

"She won't bite," I whispered to him and nudged him forward. Rose knelt down and Mac ran into her arms.

"That's a good hug," Rose said with a laugh. "Have fun you guys," Rose said with a raised eyebrow in my direction. I shook my head and rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"It was great meeting you guys," Edward piped up as the kids ran back upstairs.

"You too," Rose said, and Emmett nodded. They gathered their things and with a final goodbye they walked out the door. I collapsed on the couch in a heap.

"Birthday parties always exhaust me," I groaned and kicked off my shoes.

"They are tiring," Edward agreed, settling on the couch next to me and throwing his arms across the back of the pillows. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded and sunk further into the couch as he flipped through the channels. I was passed out cold before he settled on something.


	4. Toxicity

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_September 2011_

_Toxicity ~ System of a Down_

"Mama," Ronnie hissed and stomped her foot as we stood in the aisle at the toy store. "Mac told me he wanted Ninja Turtles for his birthday, not clothes!"

"Ronnie, Edward told me that Mac needed jammies so that's what we're getting him," I said firmly.

"Can't we get him both? I want to get him something cool," she whined.

"Fine," I sighed and let her pick out one Ninja Turtle. We paid quickly and filled out the card as the presents were being wrapped. The local toy store was slightly more expensive than the big box stores, but the free gift wrapping made it completely worth it.

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling up in front of Edward's house for Mac's birthday party. The last month had been hectic to say the least. Ronnie and Mac had gone from seeing each other two or three times per week to five times per week when I signed her up for the pre-kindergarten program at Mac's daycare. I saw Edward every morning, but not in the afternoons, as I picked up Ronnie much earlier than Edward picked up Mac.

Edward had been relentless about dating me, but I had yet to give in. I watched Ronnie and Mac's relationship blossom into something beautiful and all I could think about was them losing that if Edward and I didn't work out. I couldn't take that away from either of them. Edward understood, but it didn't stop the lame pick up lines or the shameless flirting. To be completely honest, it felt great to be wanted by such a handsome man. He was diminishing my defenses, but he wasn't there just yet.

"Edward," Ronnie squealed as we approached the backyard. She barreled over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey, princess," Edward greeted then bent down and swept her up into his arms. "Are you ready for a party?"

Ronnie nodded excitedly and squirmed until Edward put her down. She sprinted in the direction of the other kids, loudly announcing her arrival. Mac jumped up to greet her and the other kids welcomed her into their circle.

"Hi," Edward breathed, standing right next to me.

"Hey," I replied, still focused on the kids.

"There are some people that I want you to meet," Edward informed me before dragging me up onto his deck.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella," Edward said, pulling me in front of him. Looking at Edward's parents it was easy to see where he got his good looks from. His mother was slender with soft features and the same reddish-brown colored hair. His father was tall and lean with a chiseled face and light blonde hair.

"Hi, dear," his mother said. "We've heard so much about you. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle," she said pointing to her husband.

"It's nice to meet you both," I replied with a warm smile. They both shook my hand and offered me genuine smiles.

"I need to go check on the grill," Carlisle said moving to the other end of the deck.

"Our grandson is absolutely smitten with your daughter," Esme said warmly. "He talks about her non-stop."

"They've really grown close over the past couple of months," I agreed. "Ronnie loves Mac."

"Well, I think it's adorable," Esme stated. "I'm going to go make sure the kids are okay."

"Seriously," I hissed at Edward and slapped his chest once his mother was out of earshot.

"What?" he chuckled rubbing his chest and smiling down at me.

"You could've given me a little warning," I whispered.

"Oh, like the warning you gave me when I met your brother and sister-in-law?" he chuckled.

"Touché," I sighed. "But still, give a girl some warning next time."

Edward just chuckled in response. He grabbed a beer and handed me a bottle as well before twisting off the top.

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends," he offered, walking towards a small group of people on the deck near the grill.

"Bella, this is Max, Joel, and Garrett," he said pointing to three men standing by Carlisle. Max and Joel were both extremely good looking with not a hair out of place. They both had darker skin tones and looked as if they could be brothers. Garrett, on the other hand, stood out with his dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and lean with a dimpled smile and sharp features. I wondered, briefly where Edward found such good looking people to be friends with, but then realized that beauty usually attracts beauty.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Garrett cooed and reached for my hand. I offered it, and instead of shaking it, he pressed his lips to my skin and looked up at me through his lashes. Immediately, color rushed to my cheeks. "Your name definitely does you justice," he purred.

"Alright," Edward growled and smacked Garrett on the shoulder. Max and Joel chuckled and both shook their heads.

"Daddy," Mac called, rushing onto the deck. "Brady fell and hurt his knee."

"Be right back," Edward said and quickly launched himself into the backyard, but he made sure to narrow his eyes at Garrett in some sort of silent communication.

"What do you do for a living, beautiful?" Garrett asked, ushering me to an empty bench on the deck. He sat next to me and waited for my answer.

"I'm a freelance writer and editor," I offered.

"That's great," he replied.

"What do you do?" I asked him curiously.

"I work in non-profits," he said vaguely. I nodded and sipped my beer. "How did you meet Edward?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head with a wide grin. "I'm not sure that he'd want me to tell the entire story."

"Come on," he whined playfully. "He's Mr. Perfect, I need some kind of ammunition against him."

"Okay, but you didn't hear this story from me…even though I'm probably the only one that knows it aside from my brother and sister-in-law." He nodded with a smile and waited for me to continue. "Well I actually met him informally at a stoplight. He pulled up next to me and rolled down his window and kind of leaned out of his BMW. He gestured for me to roll my window down as well, but just as he did that, Mac threw a stuffed cow at Edward's head," I relayed the story giggling slightly.

"Oh that's priceless," he laughed.

"He ended up going to the same park that I was taking my daughter to and we started talking, and the rest is history."

"That's going to make great blackmail someday," he chuckled. "Edward and I met in college, not nearly as an exciting of a story, though. I met him right after he left his bitch of an ex."

"He's a great dad," I said, looking out towards the yard. Edward had orchestrated a pile up and he was on the bottom. Ronnie was laughing hysterically, but kept her distance from the boys piling on Edward.

"He's an amazing father," Garrett agreed. "I don't think I could've done as well as he's done with Mac."

"It takes a lot to be a single parent," I stated.

"Do you have a wicked ex story as well?" he asked gently.

"Nope, he was never involved," I said simply. Garrett nodded and dropped the subject.

There was commotion at the gate of the backyard and I saw Esme disappear beside the deck to greet whoever was arriving. Garrett and I made small talk about the weather and the stroke of luck we had for an outside party in September. I was distracted by a tall, blonde woman that had trotted onto the deck. Her stilettos were unstable on the slotted wood and she looked as if she were ready for a night out at the club rather than a child's birthday party.

"Edward," Esme called from next to the woman. The woman sported a wide grin and had an evil twinkle in her ice-blue eyes. She was a knockout, and I was surprised Garrett wasn't jumping up to introduce himself. He hadn't even paid her any attention, though, and was still talking about local politics even though it was clear that I wasn't listening.

Edward appeared from the yard, bits of grass stuck to his shirt. His smile was bright as he looked at his mother. He only glanced at the blonde woman briefly before turning his attention to Esme.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Tanya Denali," Esme said, beaming at Tanya.

"It's a pleasure, Edward," Tanya said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Edward replied politely, but then looked at his mother with a furrowed eyebrow.

"She's the daughter of my latest client. She's single," Esme said happily.

"Mom," Edward hissed. "Will you please excuse us," Edward said looking at Tanya with a forced smile. She nodded and shuffled in her spot as Edward ushered Esme towards the sliding glass doors at the back of his house.

"Esme is always trying to set him up," Garrett chuckled sadly. "He never bites though. I think he's extra cautious because of Mac."

"It's hard not to be cautious when you have a little one running around."

He nodded and chugged the remainder of his beer. "Want another?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay for right now. I'll take a bottle of water though." He nodded with a smile and hopped up to go to the cooler.

Tanya sat down across from me and smiled. I nodded and turned my attention to the kids in the yard. Time seemed to speed, as it usually does at a child's birthday party. Mac opened his presents with glee and cake was served. Garrett stuck by my side through most of the party, and I couldn't help but notice Edward spending some time with Tanya here and there. He laughed with her, and by the end of the party, he was smiling genuinely. My heart cracked a little, but I knew it wasn't my place to be upset or offended. He wasn't mine to claim. If I wanted him, I shouldn't have repeatedly turned him down.

I gathered my things and wrangled Ronnie to get ready to leave. We made our rounds saying goodbye to everyone at the party that we had met. Garrett played a guessing game with her while I went inside to look for Edward. I walked through his kitchen towards the living room when I heard Tanya's voice. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself.

"Are you free next Saturday night?" Edward asked in a breathy tone. She didn't answer right away, but I heard smacking and deduced that they were making out. My heart cracked a little further, but then the anger set in. This was a child's birthday party and he was making out with a whore that he'd just met. I turned and made my way back outside.

"Where's Edward," Ronnie whined. "I want to say goodbye."

"I don't know, sweetie," I replied with a bit of venom in my tone. I sighed and looked down at her sweet face. "We'll see him at school on Monday, baby."

"I'll see you around, Garrett," I said.

"Let me walk you ladies out to your car," he offered. I nodded and waved to Carlisle and Esme as we walked through the gate to the front of the house.

"Damn girl, this car is hot," Garrett whispered then gave a low whistle.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "It's my other baby."

"So, Bella," he asked, changing the subject completely. "Are you busy next Saturday night?"

My instinct was to tell him that I wasn't interested in dating him, but after hearing Edward with Tanya just now, I felt that one date wouldn't hurt. Edward was obviously done being rejected by me and, while it was my own fault, I felt betrayed. I shook my head, and Garrett grinned. We exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye before Ronnie and I were on our way home without a backwards glance.


	5. Flagpole Sitta

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_November 2011_

_Flagpole Sitta ~ Harvey Danger _

October felt like a struggle to get through. Edward started dating Tanya exclusively in September and the time we spent together diminished significantly. He stopped texting me, and I only saw him in the mornings when I dropped Ronnie at school. Mac had become increasingly distraught when I would come to pick Ronnie up in the afternoons. He begged me to take him home with him, but because of school rules I couldn't just take him home with me. I called Edward and left him a message one day in late October about this situation.

When he called me back, we discussed Mac and the emotional upheaval that he seemed to be going through. We agreed that Mac would come home with Ronnie and I on Wednesdays and Fridays then he would pick Mac up from my house rather than the school. This seemed to open the lines of communication again, but we still didn't speak as frequently as we had before Tanya entered the picture.

One Friday in early November, Edward arrived at my house later than normal, and Garrett had popped by with pizza for us and the kids. This was a regular occurrence for Garrett. As much as I wanted to keep him out of Ronnie's life for now, he always seemed to find a way into it. Ronnie seemed to really enjoy Garrett's company, but I didn't think she realized that I had been dating him. Emmett had encouraged the dates and even promised to watch Ronnie whenever I wanted to go out. Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't as happy. She felt that Edward and I really clicked and that we were destined to be together. I didn't agree with her on that, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked Garrett as he set his keys down on the table by my front entrance.

"I brought a pizza for Bella and the kids. We're just hanging out," Garrett shrugged.

Edward looked at me and frowned. "Were you going to tell me about this?" he asked, gesturing to Garrett.

"What was I supposed to tell you?" I asked in confusion. "That I'm dating Garrett?"

"You're dating him?" Edward exclaimed in an angry whisper.

I looked at Edward dumbfounded. I couldn't understand where his anger was coming from.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, wondering what he was going to say next. He paced in the kitchen running his hands through his hair. "I wasn't aware that I had to inform you who I was dating."

"I begged you for weeks, Bella," Edward murmured angrily. "Weeks…" he mumbled.

"And now you're dating Tanya," I pointed out. "You were making out with her hours after you met her, Edward. You have no right to question who I'm dating," I growled.

"Is that why you stopped talking to me?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "I think it's the other way around, buddy."

"Edward," Garrett cut in, "you never said anything about trying to date Bella, or I never would've asked her out."

"This is so fucked up," Edward groaned. "I…think I just need to go," he murmured.

"Mac," Edward yelled up the stairs. "We have to get going, buddy."

"Daddy," Mac whined. "Garrett brought pizza. We were going to have a pizza party."

"We can grab a pizza on the way home," Edward said trying to placate his child.

"Is Tanya going to be there?" Mac asked sadly, slinking down the stairs with Ronnie right behind him.

"No, little man. She has plans tonight," Edward replied. I glanced at Mac and saw his face light up while Edward looked miserable.

"So we can hang out alone all night?" Mac asked excitedly. Edward nodded with a smile.

"Let's go," he exclaimed.

"See you later, buddy," I called to Mac as he rushed to the front door.

"Bye, Bella," he said with a wave. "Bye, Ronnie."

"I'll see you next week," Edward said somberly before exiting through the front door.

I shook my head and huffed before heading to the kitchen to dish up the pizza. I wasn't sure that I understood Edward's reaction, but I definitely wasn't anticipating it.

**. . . .**

"Who are you spending Thanksgiving with?" Garrett asked one night as we finished up a movie.

"I usually cook for Emmett and Rose. They're the only family I have," I reminded him. "Who are you spending it with?"

"I spend it at my parent's house, but they're about three hours away so I usually leave Wednesday night after work."

"That sounds like fun," I said and smiled.

"It's okay; I wish you were going with me, though."

"It's a little early on for that, Garrett," I pointed out.

"I know," he agreed and sighed. His posture was defeated as he slumped into himself. I wanted to reassure him that maybe next year we'd be visiting his parents together, but I wasn't sure that we were headed in that direction. I really liked Garrett, and we had a lot in common. He was great with Ronnie and caring of my time when it came to her. He was gorgeous, too, and the sex was amazing, but I still felt that something was missing. Something vital.

We briefly discussed Edward after his abrupt departure earlier in the month. Garrett was upset that Edward had attempted to date me, but was certain that he would get over our relationship. I trusted Garrett's opinion since he'd known Edward much longer than I had.

Our conversation was interrupted by my phone chiming with an incoming text.

_I'm sorry. ~E_

I sighed and shook my head. "Who is it?" Garrett asked.

"Edward," I replied cautiously.

"He still texts you?" he exclaimed with a huff.

"Every once in a while," I replied in exasperation.

"I don't like it," he said.

"You don't have to," I pointed out. Edward and I had formed a friendship long before Garrett came along, and I wasn't going to stop communicating with him just because Garrett didn't like it.

_What are you sorry for? ~B_

I set my phone down and glared at Garrett. "If you can't accept that I have male friends then this isn't going to work."

"I think I'm going to head out," Garrett replied, obviously not willing to back down on this issue.

"That's probably a good idea," I stated. He nodded and grabbed his jacket before sliding out the front door without another word.

Before I could stew about Garrett, my phone rang.

"Hello," I huffed, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hey," Edward said smoothly.

"What's up?" I asked quickly. Speaking with Edward was the last thing I wanted to do at this moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I'm fine, what did you need?"

"I wanted to apologize for flipping about Garrett. Your relationships are none of my business. I guess it just hurt that you so easily let Garrett in when you wouldn't budge with me."

"Not sure about that relationship now," I mumbled, distracted with Garrett's exit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward exclaimed.

"What? Oh…nothing…I should go. Apology accepted," I murmured.

"Yeah, okay, but Bella, you know I'm here if you need to talk. I'd clear my calendar for you…you know that right?"

"Sure, Edward, I'll see you next week," I said before whispering a goodbye and hanging up.


	6. Use Somebody

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_December 2011_

_Use Somebody ~ Kings of Leon_

My spat with Garrett only lasted a couple of days. He agreed that having friends of the opposite sex was nothing to fight about. Once I had pointed out that he had several female friends, he relented. He seemed hesitant, but I got him to see reason.

Ronnie and Mac had been hyper for the past few weeks as the holiday season grew closer. Their constant talk of Santa and his impending visit had me on edge. I only had one spot in our house to hide Ronnie's presents, and I worried constantly that she would find them. She wasn't nosy by nature, but one stumble into my closet and all of her Christmas dreams would be crushed. I wanted to keep Santa alive for as long as possible for her.

Christmas Eve was upon us, and I had decided to throw a get together for all of our friends and family. Em and Rose always hung out with us on Christmas Eve, but I wanted to extend the invitation to Alice and Jasper as well as Garrett, Edward and Mac. I didn't want to invite Tanya, but I swallowed my pride and told Edward she was welcome to come over.

I was putting the finishing touches on the buffet table when the doorbell rang. I scurried down the hallway to answer it when my heel got caught on the area rug. I stumbled and twisted my ankle painfully. "Damnit," I cried, leaning over to rub my ankle.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called through the door.

"Just a minute," I replied, my voice strained with anguish.

He didn't listen though and was walking through the front door just as I was trying to stand.

"Jesus, Bella," he called as he rushed to my side. "What happened?"

"My heel caught the rug," I explained.

"Why in the hell are you wearing heels?"

"Holiday…" I gasped as he swept me up into his arms and carried me to the couch. He knelt down and gently removed my shoe before inspecting my ankle carefully. His fingertips trailed across the skin on my foot as he completed his inspection. Suddenly, my breaths were coming in short heaving pants and goosebumps decorated the skin of my arms. His touch was electric and sent a jolt straight through me.

"I think it may be sprained," he said quietly as he looked up at me from the floor. His gaze was intensely warm and sent a shiver down my spine. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree sparkled brightly in his eyes and brought out the reddish highlights in his hair. He stared at me while continuing to delicately run his fingers across the top of my foot and back around to my ankle. His touch continued in wide, arching patterns moving up my leg, which caused me to close my eyes and moan softly.

"You look incredible tonight," he whispered, sitting up on his knees and leaning towards me. He ran his hands over the stretchy material of my black pencil skirt. "Is this sweater as soft as it looks?" he groaned, fingering the hem of the red cashmere.

"Edward," I whimpered as his hands moved up my ribcage, touching each bone with a softness that I'd never felt before. His nose moved up the side of my face while breathing deeply.

"You always smell so delicious," he said. My mind started catching up with the situation at hand and, while I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but wish for this moment to never end. His hands on my body felt right; the constant buzz felt normal.

Before I could process what was happening, his lips were on mine. He pushed me back into the couch as he climbed my body.

"Mommy," Ronnie called from the top of the stairs, causing me to gasp and push Edward away.

"Ye…yeah, baby," I croaked.

"I can't find my headband," she huffed.

"I'll be right there," I called, then looked at a sheepish Edward. He was kneeling on the floor at my feet again.

"That can't happen again," I whispered harshly. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he admitted freely. "I've wanted you for so long, Bella. Once I touched your skin, it was all over for me."

"I'm with Garrett, and you're with Tanya," I hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he said, his voice filled with quiet determination.

I stood, momentarily forgetting about my injured ankle. As I went to walk towards the stairs, I stumbled slightly. Edward was there, catching me and helping me up the stairs.

"Where's Mac, Edward?" Ronnie asked as we got to the top of the stairs.

"He's on his way with his Grandma and Grandpa," Edward said. I looked at Edward with furrowed brows. "Sorry, I had intended on mentioning that as soon as I got here, but…you distracted me."

"That's fine. The more the merrier," I replied, my voice strained. I quickly found Ronnie's headband and placed it on her head, arranging her hair appropriately. She looked adorable in her crushed velvet dress. Her little patent leather shoes complimented her outfit perfectly.

"Do you like my dress, Edward?" she asked with her head tilted coyly.

"You look perfect, princess," Edward replied with a big grin as he picked her up and squeezed her tightly. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I made my way out of her room. I limped down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. Moments later, Edward's parents arrived with Mac. Rose, Em, Jasper, and Alice were right behind them.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" Esme asked me, glancing at my ankle.

"I twisted it on the area rug in the hallway," I replied and rolled my eyes. "Just a normal day for me," I chuckled awkwardly.

"Let me have a look," Carlisle offered, grabbing my hand and leading me to the half bathroom off my kitchen. He sat me on the closed toilet seat and kneeled before me on the floor, then gingerly picked up my foot and inspected my ankle.

"It looks like a sprain," he said, pushing gently at the skin around my swollen ankle. "You should really stay off your feet, sweetie," he offered gently while placing my foot back on the floor.

"That's not going to be easy," I snorted. "It's Christmas Eve, and I have a house full of people."

"I'm sure Esme will lend a hand with getting the food together," he said with a smile.

"There's one more thing that I wanted to discuss with you while I have you alone," he said somberly. I nodded for him to continue.

"Don't give up on Edward," he stated bluntly. "Tanya is not who he is meant to be with."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I appreciate your concern for your son, Carlisle, but that ship has sailed. He's happy with Tanya."

"It may seem that way on the outside, but he's not. She doesn't complement him like you do. I know Esme thinks that they're a match made in heaven, but I think she just wants to see Edward settled so badly that she's blinded by that."

I nodded and opened my eyes to see concern all over Carlisle's features.

"Let's get back out there so I can order my wife around," he chuckled and gave me a wink before helping me out of the bathroom and to the couch.

"Is it a sprain?" Edward asked his father as he helped prop pillows under my foot.

"It is, and she really needs to stay off of it for a few days."

"Oh no, baby, what did you do?" Garrett rushed to the couch from the front door.

"I tripped on the area rug in the hallway," I explained.

"It's sprained," Carlisle offered. "She needs to keep it elevated for a while, but I've told her to stay off of it. I trust that you'll be able to help her out for the next few days?"

"I'm leaving to head home tomorrow," Garrett sighed. "I can cancel though," he said brightly.

"No need," Edward cut in. "I'll be here and can make sure she follows doctor's orders."

"Ha," Garrett scoffed. "I think I'll stay."

"Garrett," I hissed. "I'll be fine. You can't cancel on your parents."

He furrowed his brow and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'll go, but I'll be calling frequently to check in."

**. . . .**

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch except for the moment that Tanya showed up. She pushed her way into the house and past Alice, who answered the door, all the while grumbling about having to wait in the cold and walking up a sidewalk that wasn't shoveled. She then proceeded to demand that they leave only moments after she'd arrived.

"We have another party to attend, Eddie," she hissed at him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Tanya, I'm not going to an adult party and leaving Mac with my parents," he hissed right back, looking at her in disgust.

"Edward, we're going to head home," Esme said sweetly. "Bella, thank you so much for having us. I'm sorry that you injured yourself."

"It's no problem at all, Esme. Thank you for your help tonight. Thanks for looking at my ankle, Carlisle," I replied.

Esme came over and hugged me the best that she could from my sitting position. Carlisle did the same thing, but he pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Don't give up."

A short time later, everyone else started trailing out. Em and Rose promised that they'd be back the next morning to watch Ronnie open her presents and help me out with breakfast. Alice and Jasper wished us a Merry Christmas before gathering Jackson and trailing out the door behind my brother and his wife.

"I have to head out too," Garrett said regretfully, glancing at Edward and Tanya.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered to him softly as I hobbled to the door with him. "I hope you have a safe trip."

"Thanks, baby. I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I'll call you tomorrow morning." I nodded and leaned up for a kiss. I waited for my heart to race and my skin to pebble with goosebumps, but the sensations never came, causing guilt to crash over me in a tidal wave.

"See you soon," I mumbled before shutting the door and resting my head against the smooth wood. Ronnie and Mac were upstairs playing and I could hear Edward say something to Tanya, but I tried to tune them out. I needed a moment to collect myself.

"Thanks for having me, Bella," Tanya said, coming up from behind me. "I have another party to get to."

"Mac, come say goodbye to Tanya," Edward called up the stairs.

"Thanks for coming," I replied with a forced smile.

Mac stomped down the stairs and came over to my side. "Bye, Tanya," he grumbled and leaned into my leg.

"Goodbye, Maximilian," Tanya said formally. "Be good for your father."

He looked at her, his nose scrunched adorably, and replied, "I'm always good for my daddy."

"Okay," she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she sang and bolted out the door.

"Can I go back and play with Ronnie?" Mac asked. Edward nodded and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help me to the couch.

"I want to change my clothes," I murmured, leading us to the stairs. Edward started to help me up the stairs, but I shrugged out of his hold and ascended slowly. He followed behind me and waited outside my bedroom while I changed into festive reindeer pants and a bright red tank top.

"Sinful," Edward murmured as I came out of the bedroom.

"What?" I gasped, my eyes widening as I looked at him. He dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head.

Soon we were both seated on the couch again and watching mindless sitcoms. I avoided discussing our relationship because I couldn't delve into that topic. I needed time to figure out what I wanted, and it sure didn't help that we were both currently in relationships. After the long day, exhaustion had taken over and I fell asleep almost immediately. I woke up with my head in Edward's lap and him stroking my hair mindlessly. I inhaled and groaned as pain radiated up my leg.

"Hey sleepyhead," he chuckled. "Is your ankle hurting?" I nodded and opened my eyes to look up at him. A thrill shot through me as he gazed down at me. "Let me get you some Motrin. My dad said it would help with the pain and swelling."

"Okay," I whispered and sat up as he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He was back moments later with two brown pills and a large glass of water.

"I'm going to round up Mac and head home. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?"

I shook my head and swallowed the pills as he ascended the stairs. Ronnie and Mac came barreling down the stairs moments later with big grins. "Santa is coming," they both squealed. I laughed and grabbed my phone to look at the NORAD app that I had downloaded earlier.

"It looks like, right now, he's over London. Not much longer now," I exclaimed.

"That means you have to go to sleep though or Santa won't come," Edward warned both of them. They nodded vigorously and Mac tugged Edward's hand towards the door.

"Merry Christmas, you guys," I said softly, looking down at Mac.

"Thanks, Bella," he exclaimed before coming over and giving me a big hug.

"See you soon," Edward whispered and pulled me in for a gentle hug. He bent down and squeezed Ronnie and then they were gone. The next two hours flew by as Ronnie finally settled down for bed and I got all the presents ready to set out under the tree. I waited for an hour or so before I checked on her to make sure she was asleep then I struggled to bring all the presents down the stairs. On the last trip, I stumbled at the last step and stepped painfully on my ankle. I yelped and fell to the ground as tears streamed down my face.

"Bella," Edward breathed as he came in the front door.

"Edward," I croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad came over to sit at my house so I could come help you with the presents," he explained quietly, glancing up the stairs. "Did you fall?"

"Yes," I huffed. "I'll be fine. You should be at home, and your dad should be with your mom."

"Let me help you get everything set up and then I'll go," he begged. I was in no position to refuse him so I let him help me back to the couch and watched as he unloaded the last bag of presents under the tree.

"I'm really glad you gave me a house key," he said after he'd finished. "Who knows how long you would have sat there trying to get back up," he said pointing at the stairs.

"I would've made it, but thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," he said genuinely before heading towards the door. I stood to see him out and hobbled behind him.

"Do you need me to help you into bed?" he snickered.

"There you are," I scoffed playfully. "I wondered where you went."

"I've always been here," he said softly, gazing into my eyes. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I replied, unable to break his gaze. He leaned in and softly kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I think my New Year's Resolution is going to be staying away from you," he groaned and pressed another kiss to my cheek. I nodded in a daze as he left. It was getting to the point that I was going to have to cut all face to face contact with him. I couldn't be in a relationship with another man and have these feelings for Edward. The problem was, I didn't want to cut contact with Edward. I needed him in my life, and so did Ronnie.


	7. The One That Got Away

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_January 2012_

_The One That Got Away ~ The Civil Wars_

As New Year's Eve was upon us, Garrett decided to host a party at his house. For once in my life I was glad that the holiday season was ending. It had turned into a disaster with a twisted ankle and a bruised heart. Garrett called on Christmas morning before Ronnie was even awake. I slept restlessly and had only fallen into a deep sleep half an hour before his call. My temper was short fused and I snapped at him more than once. Guilt ate away at me like maggots on road-kill.

Edward tried to come over and help me with chores around the house after Christmas, but I let Mac in and pushed him out the door. I couldn't stand to be alone with him, even with the kids present. He tried to call me several times after that, but I sent him to voicemail each time. I was sure it was hurting him, but I couldn't help it.

"Starting your New Year's resolution early, I see?" Edward whispered directly into my ear as I prepared a tray of appetizers in Garrett's kitchen.

"Excuse me?" I snapped and turned to face him. His green eyes burned into me, the lust swirling in the depths of his irises caused me to gasp.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he hissed, the lust suddenly turning to anger.

"It's better this way," I replied quietly.

"Says who?" he whispered harshly, his face only inches from mine.

"Me," I stated, pulling strength from somewhere deep within. "We couldn't go on like we were, Edward."

"Bella," he started, but I put my hand up to cut him off.

"This is not the time or place to discuss this," I growled and gestured to the living room where people were milling around. Garrett was laughing with Max about something while others were laughing and chatting happily.

"We'll be discussing this when I pick Mac up tonight," he said and entered the living room to sit with Tanya. I was at least a little thankful that Rose and Emmett had agreed to watch Mac and Ronnie tonight. Neither one of them wanted to come to Garrett's party, claiming that they hadn't had a New Year's Eve in for years. Then Rose offered to watch both Ronnie and Mac. They had an entire evening planned with movies, games and lots of snacks. I knew they were having a great time.

"Oh, Bella, that's such a nice sweater," Tanya simpered as I came into the living room with the tray of appetizers. I glanced down at my white sweater and forced a fake smile as I looked up at her.

"Thanks," I said politely.

"It looks like something the hired help would wear. Is that why you're carrying around a tray of appetizers?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm just helping out," I snarled.

"Oh, I thought maybe Garrett hired you to help him."

"Tanya," Edward hissed. "That's enough."

I rolled my eyes and approached Garrett and Max.

"Hey babe," Garrett greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Bella," Max said with a nod.

"What's up, guys? Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," Max and Garrett both said in unison, then they both chuckled.

"I think you two are spending too much time together," I laughed.

The night carried on with glaring looks from Tanya and curious glances from Edward. Once the ball dropped and Garrett had thoroughly kissed me, I bolted from the party. Edward was right behind me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied in exasperation.

"I'm following you. We need to discuss some things."

"I think it'd be better if you didn't, Edward."

"Why, Bella?" he asked, his voice cracking pitifully.

"It's just easier this way. I'll still take care of Mac on Wednesdays and Fridays because our kids have a beautiful relationship, but I just can't be around you. It…hur," I stammered and shook my head, not willing to finish the sentence.

"You know, Bella, you refused me because you didn't want our relationship to affect our kid's relationship. News flash…it _is _affecting them and we're not even dating."

"You're dating Tanya, and you're happy with her so I don't understand why you can't just leave me alone," I cried.

"We would be so good together, Bella, and I know it. I guess I'm with Tanya because I don't want to be alone, but I'd drop her in a heartbeat if you'd give me a chance."

"That's an awful way to live your life," I hissed.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing with Garrett?" he replied and crossed his arms over his chest with a cocky grin.

I turned and walked to my car without giving him an answer. What was I doing with Garrett? I didn't have an answer for that. In that moment, I decided that I should break it off with him. This relationship wasn't fair to him at all. I wasn't being fair to him.


	8. Wrecking Ball

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**UGH! House cleaning sucks! I'm nowhere near done and roadblocks keep getting thrown in my direction! I think I'm calling it quits with the cleaning! Next few chapters will be coming quick!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_February 2012_

_Wrecking Ball ~ Miley Cyrus_

"This dinner was amazing," I complimented Garrett on the amazing baked ziti he'd prepared for us in celebration of Valentine's Day.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he replied with a warm smile. "I wanted to discuss something with you," he stammered, pulling out a small wrapped box from his pocket.

"Garrett, I thought we agreed…no presents," I huffed, slightly irritated.

"Just…open it," he said nervously and thrust the package in my hand.

I slid my finger under the tape and removed the wrapping paper before opening the box and finding a key. I looked up at him, my brows knit together in confusion.

"I want you and Ronnie to move in with me," he rushed out, his face panicked.

"I…I can't Garrett." I paused and took a deep breathing, realizing that the moment had arrived, it was now or never. "I'm so sorry, but…I can't do this anymore," I whispered, my voice breaking at the end.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I think we should take a break…I'm breaking up with you." My eyes dropped to the floor, ashamed of my delivery and not wanting to see his reaction.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. This is all on me," I admitted. "I'm…I'm stuck on someone that I can't have and I've been completely unfair to you."

"What the fuck, Bella?" he hissed. "Who are you hung up on?"

I didn't answer him and kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't want to see the disappointment or anger in his eyes.

"It's Edward," he gasped. "This is so fucked up."

"I'm so sorry, Garrett," I cried.

"Please leave, Bella," he growled. I nodded and retrieved my coat and purse. As I walked out the front door, I heard glass shattering. I jumped and tears streamed down my face. Once again, guilt swelled within me.

I had been trying to break up with him since the New Year, but I was never successful. It never felt like the right time. Looking back, I was surprised he hadn't seen this coming. I had been slowly distancing myself from him, and until tonight, I hadn't spoken to him in almost two weeks. Trying to keep Garrett _and _Edward out of my life was so difficult. Edward seemed to be a little easier to cut out. After the New Year, he stopped calling or texting, which made my life slightly easier. Slowly, Esme started picking Mac up from my house when I watched him.

On the first Wednesday after Valentine's Day, Mac seemed pretty blue, so when we got home I sent Ronnie upstairs to play for a few minutes while I spoke with Mac.

"What's up, little man?" I asked him gently as I sat at the dining room table.

"Daddy gave Tanya a ring," he whispered, looking down at the table and biting his lip.

"Well Daddy loves Tanya, buddy, and when people love each other, they give each other gifts," I explained gently, while my heart constricted painfully.

"No, Bella, it's a marry ring," he said with a huff.

"A marry ring?" I questioned him.

"They're going to get married," he said quietly. Realization dawned slowly and a numbing buzz fell over my body. "I don't want them to get married, Bella," he cried.

"Oh, Mac," I sighed and pulled him into my lap. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"I'm going to go play," he said and climbed down, his expression forlorn.

Robotically, I went about my afternoon routine. Dinner was on the table when Esme knocked on the door. She came in and made small talk. I thought I was participating enough in the conversation, but apparently she didn't think so.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, her hand rubbed small circles between my shoulder blades as I leaned over the counter.

"I'll be fine," I whispered.

"You can talk to me about anything, sweetie," she said gently.

"Thanks, Esme," I nodded and straightened up. I didn't even remember her leaving, or eating dinner, or putting Ronnie to bed. I swung violently between debilitating pain and sweet numbness.


	9. Kings and Queens

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_April 2012_

_Kings and Queens ~ 30 Seconds to Mars_

"Alright, time to get up and move on with your life," Rosalie snapped as she entered my bedroom in mid-April. "You've had plenty of time to wallow, and your daughter is concerned about you."

I jumped out of bed like a fire had been lit under my ass. "Ronnie," I gasped.

"She's fine," Rose stated. "It's a good thing she knows how to use your cell phone. Em and I have been here almost every night to make sure bedtime went okay."

"Oh my god, Rose, I'm so sorry," I cried.

"No need to apologize. You were here and you took care of her just fine and interacted with her like normal, but it was obvious that you weren't _here_. Esme was pretty concerned about you last week, as well. I got here right as she was leaving with Mac. She doesn't have any idea that this is about Edward. She thinks that you're depressed because of Garrett."

I just shook my head. "I let him get away," I whispered. "I missed my chance."

"They aren't married yet," she pointed out.

**. . . .**

Breathing had become easier as the weeks carried on and Ronnie and I had gotten back to our normal routine of going to the park on Tuesdays and Thursdays after I picked her up from school. Spring was in the air and blossoms were starting to cover the trees. Crocuses and snowbells started popping through the damp earth. The season was just beginning, and I felt like it offered me a clean slate as well.

We arrived at the park and ate sandwiches while enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. Ronnie was giggling and telling me about another girl in her class when a throat cleared behind us. I turned and looked up into Edward's deep green irises.

"Mac," Ronnie exclaimed and ran around the picnic table to grab his hand. They scurried off to the playground as Edward seated himself across from me.

Suddenly, the trash littering the table became very interesting as I started cleaning up our mess.

"Bella," Edward croaked.

"Edward," I replied, my tone even and flat. I hadn't looked at him yet and wanted to avoid looking into his eyes for as long as possible.

"Will you please look at me?" he asked.

Slowly, my eyes travelled up until they settled on his face. He looked just as good as he did the day I met him. Although, his eyes were slightly sunken and dark bruises shaded the area beneath them.

"My mom said that you've been under the weather for a while," he said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"When did you fall ill?"

"I wasn't ill, Edward," I hissed. "What do you care, anyway?"

"I'll always care about you, Bella," he sighed and glanced away. "You're the one that shut me out."

"Because you're with someone else, Edward, and obviously she's the one for you since you asked her to marry you," I pointed out.

"The ring could have been on your finger, Bella," he growled.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"Because you're stubborn," he pointed out. "I thought I could break down your walls, but I wasn't successful," he explained, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "I know you care about me, Bella. I'm also certain that you know that we belong together, I just don't know why you're fighting it so hard."

That was a good question. One that Rose had asked me numerous times, and one that I had failed to ask myself at all. I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, so why couldn't I just give in? He'd been open in his quest to win my affection. He didn't bother to hide it until Tanya came along.

"I don't know either," I replied.

"Maybe you should think about it, and then come find me once you've figured it out. I just hope it's not too late," he said softly before retrieving Mac and walking away.


	10. Scream and Shout

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_May 2012_

_Scream and Shout ~ will. featuring Britney Spears_

Slowly, I discovered that if I wanted anything in my life to change I needed to take the initiative and change it myself. I couldn't sit around any longer and wait for something to happen. I spent time exploring the reasons why I wouldn't take a chance on Edward, but I still didn't have any answers.

Rosalie had insisted on a girl's night out with her and Alice, and I readily agreed. We hadn't gone dancing in so long, and I was looking forward to a night with my friends. Emmett and Jasper were staying with Jackson and Ronnie while we went out and partied our asses off. I'd heard Emmett whisper to Rose that he didn't want to see any of us before midnight. I winked at him and rolled my hips against my sister-in-law while he scrunched his nose in disgust, which caused me to chuckle and hustle the girls out to the cab waiting at the curb.

"Are you ladies ready to party?" I asked with a gleeful giggle.

They both gave a war cry and soon they were pushing me out of the cab in front of _Black Sunshine_, a night club that wasn't too far from Rose and Em's house. The bouncer took one look at our skintight bandage dresses and nodded appreciatively before unhooking the rope and letting us into the club. Boos and hisses could be heard from the people still in line waiting to get in, but we didn't care.

"This night is going to be one for the history books," Alice yelled as we strong-armed our way to the bar. "I can feel it," she squealed.

I hopped up and leaned over the bar, Victoria's Secret helped push my cleavage up and out, which helped speed up the service.

"What can I get you, sweet thing?" the bartender asked. I grinned and batted my eyelashes before I asked for three shots of tequila and three beers.

"Sure thing, hotness," he grinned cockily and rushed down to gather the drinks I'd requested.

"Hotness?" I turned and questioned the girls. "Isn't it 2012? We didn't stumble back into like 1993 or something, did we?"

Rose and Alice both laughed and nodded to the bartender that had reappeared with our drinks. I handed him some money and thanked him before turning and clinking my shot glass with the others and downing it quickly.

"Let's go dance," Alice squealed, pulling us out to the dance floor. The music pulsed and vibrated through my body. A wide smile spread across my face as I sipped my beer and let my body move to the beat. People crowded the area, grinding and moving sensually. Our beers disappeared too quickly and Rose volunteered to go grab some more so we wouldn't lose our spot on the dance floor. I agreed, not wanting to move from the spot we'd found either.

"Oh my god, that's one of my student's moms over there," Alice yelled into my ear and pointed to the other side of the dance floor. "I'm just going to go say hello. I'll be right back,"

I nodded my head and gave her a smile before she danced her way through the crowd. I closed my eyes and just let my body move to the music. I felt warmth seep into my back as someone must have approached me. Usually, it wasn't something that I went with as dancing with strangers wasn't really my thing, but tonight, I didn't care. I continued to move and sway my hips without looking at my dance partner. He placed his hands on my hips and moved my body with his as he pressed himself against me.

As the song came to a close I went to turn around, but my partner pulled me into him tighter and whispered into my ear, "not yet." I gasped and shivered as Edward's voice floated through me. I struggled slightly, but when his hands slid up my sides and caressed the sides of my breasts, the fight left me and I melted into him. I wanted to give into him, even if it was just for one dance.

The grinding beat pulsed through the club as Edward moved my hips with his hands and brushed my neck with his nose. Goosebumps scattered across my skin and a flash of defiance raced through me as I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He groaned softly and yanked me further into him.

"Turn around," he whispered softly into my ear. I removed my arms and spun around. He grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck then grabbed my hips again and pulled me into him. His hands didn't stay there long though; one wrapped around the small of my back, while the other one settled on cupping my ass. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he placed his leg between mine and directed my center over his thigh. His hand slid from the small of my back into my hair at the nape of my neck.

"So fucking sexy," he growled before tugging my hair back and attacking my neck with his lips. Kisses rained the exposed skin on my neck all the way down into my cleavage. "No competition," he said cryptically against my skin.

I mewled as he sucked on my collarbone, and then whimpered as he removed his lips from my skin. "I'm not done with you yet," he hissed as his lips attacked mine. I melted into him as his tongue probed and softly tangled with my own. Breathless pants escaped me as he ended the kiss.

"Fuck," I panted.

"That's how I know that we could be good together, Bella. Did you figure that out yet?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. "Did you feel that? Do you feel the connection?"

I remained silent as he smoothed his hands down my back. "You're incredibly hard to resist, but you know that, don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't have thrust your cleavage into that bartender's face," he hissed.

I stiffened slightly, but his roaming hands relaxed me immediately. "The clock is ticking," he warned. "Thanks for the dance, beautiful," he said and then pressed a kiss into my neck before he disappeared.

"Was that Edward?" Rose screeched as she approached with more beer. Before I answered, I grabbed my beer and guzzled it. My skin had suddenly become overheated and my head was spinning.

I looked at Rose and she smiled knowingly. "Good dancer?" she chuckled. I nodded and motioned towards the bar with my empty beer bottle. She smiled in approval and I made my exit as Alice approached.

I was completely befuddled and frustrated. I wasn't any closer to figuring out Edward and what he wanted from me or what I wanted from him, and that dance certainly didn't' help clear things up.


	11. Dark Horse

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_June 2012_

_Dark Horse ~ Katy Perry_

"Hey, Edward, I was hoping we could chat," I stammered into the phone. "Maybe you could pick Mac up this week instead of your mom? We could do dinner on Friday or something…okay…just call me back," I sighed and hung up the phone.

Ever since that night at the bar, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. One night, lying in bed trying to sleep, I realized that I needed to take a chance on this…_on him_. It wasn't an epiphany or any sort of clear answer that I was looking for either. I'd just finally made up my mind and now I wasn't going to let anything stop me. Now, after several unanswered text messages and a couple voicemails, I feared that I'd lost my chance.

**. . . .**

"Hey, Esme," I sighed and opened my door on Friday afternoon.

"Hi sweetie," she sang. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess…" I trailed off and decided that it was time to involve Esme. "Actually, do you happen to know why Edward hasn't returned any of my phone calls?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked thoughtful for a moment and shook her head. "They're pretty busy planning the wedding since it's next month, but other than that, I can't be sure why he wouldn't be returning a phone call or a text."

"The wedding is next month?" I whispered in shock. I had no idea that it was so soon.

She nodded her head with a smile. "I thought you knew that," she said warmly. "I know you're on the guest list. Didn't you get an invitation yet?"

I shook my head slowly, staring at the wall dazedly. She made small talk for a few more minutes and then she left with Mac. Suddenly, I went into overdrive and grabbed my phone.

_Please, Edward. Call me! ~B_

I set my phone down and bit my thumbnail while I stared at the screen waiting for a response. I wasn't sure why I thought he'd respond now, but for some reason my mind thought that he'd respond now that I knew that the wedding was fast approaching.

**. . . .**

"Why aren't you returning my calls?" I whispered into the phone. "Edward," I sobbed pathetically. "Please…" I trailed off and hung up the phone then resumed crying. The days had become longer with the changing of the seasons. I felt like time was speeding by and moving in retrograde all at once. I was quickly running out of the precious commodity, but there wasn't much I could do to stop the wedding if he wouldn't even talk to me.

**. . . .**

"I'm not going to call anymore," I said softly, my voice resigned to the fact that I'd missed my chance. "I hope your wedding is beautiful, Edward, and I wish you nothing but happiness." I sighed and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry that I was so late," I whimpered and hit the end button on my phone. That was it. There wasn't anything else I could do.


	12. Champagne Supernova II

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_July 2012_

_Champagne Supernova ~ Oasis_

"Oh hell no," Rose cried as I moped around the house. "Go get your ass in the shower," she demanded. "Then you're going to that church to stop that farce of a wedding."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the couch. She growled at me and with a freakish amount of strength, she pulled me from the couch and pushed me towards the stairs. "I mean it, Bella. This shit isn't over until that bitch says _I do_ and that hasn't happened yet, so you need to move your ass."

I rolled my eyes, but took a shower anyway. As I stumbled out, Rose was waiting for me with an outfit and the blow dryer. Within thirty minutes she had deemed me appropriate to crash a wedding.

"Go, I'll feed Ronnie dinner and take her to my house," Rose insisted. After a kiss goodbye to Ronnie and another warning glare from Rose, I was climbing into my SUV and steering it toward the church where Edward was preparing to marry Tanya.

**. . . .**

The setting sun cast an orange glow against the intricate stone on the outside of the church. I stood, rooted to the spot at the back of the parking lot, waiting for the bride and groom to exit the church. It was masochistic, but I needed to see the proof with my own eyes. Finding love was hard, but finding love and letting it go was nearly impossible. I knew that as soon as I saw his chaotic reddish-brown hair leave the church, my heart would shatter, perhaps never to be repaired.

Suddenly, the back door of the church burst open and Mac stumbled towards the parking lot. My legs jerked towards him, but I stopped myself waiting to see if anyone would follow him out. He looked around the area, his eyes wide with fear, until he spotted me. His lips spread into a wide grin as he skipped towards where I was standing.

"What are you doing out here, Mac?" I asked gently as he wrapped his arms around my legs. His red hair was a mess just like his father's. His bluish-green eyes were an exact match, too, and the little tuxedo he wore was just adorable.

"Where's Ronnie?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"With her Aunt Rose and Uncle Em," I replied calmly. "Would you like to tell me what you're doing out here?"

"Daddy doesn't want to marry her," he whispered. "I don't want him to marry her either, Bella," he cried. "I want you to be my mommy."

"Oh, baby," I sighed and reached down to pick him up. I snuggled him into my arms and set him on the hood of my BMW, wiping at his tears.

"Daddy loves Tanya," I explained gently.

"No, he doesn't. I know he wants to marry you. He's happy when he's with you," Mac replied. "He's not happy when he's with Tanya," he said, spitting her name with disgust. It broke my heart knowing how much this child had gone through in the four short years he'd been alive.

"Maximilian George Masen," Edward bellowed as he stormed out the same door that Mac had just burst through. He looked around the parking lot frantically until his eyes landed on us, then he visibly deflated with relief.

"Mac," he breathed as he strode towards us. "What are you doing, buddy?"

"Hangin' with Bella," he replied happily.

"I'm sure Bella has better things to do?" he suggested as he glanced at me.

"I…uh," I mumbled, scrambling to somehow explain my presence at his wedding that I was not invited to.

"I don't want Tanya to be my mommy," Mac spat at Edward, his attitude bleeding through his childish innocence. "She's mean and she never plays with me."

"Mac," Edward groaned. "I can't go through this with you again, bud. Tanya and I are getting married and that's final. Christ…she's probably in there now wondering where I am," he grumbled, mostly to himself. "She loves you, little man," Edward supplied gently. "She's a really busy lady, that's why she doesn't always have time to play with you."

"Bella's busy too, Daddy, and she _always_ plays with me and Ronnie," Mac pointed out.

"Mac," I interrupted, "you're going to have to go in there and keep your chin up. You can come play with me and Ronnie anytime, buddy. Okay?" I asked gently, my eyebrows raised. Momentarily, I was thankful that Mac was there because it was growing increasingly difficult to keep my tears at bay. Having Mac as a distraction was a blessing in disguise.

"But…Bella," he cried, his eyes growing wide in confusion. "I know you love Daddy, and he loves you. Why can't the two of you get married?"

"Maximilian," Edward scolded him. "Bella is happy with Garrett, and I'm happy with Tanya…" he hesitated slightly, and I took that moment to correct him.

"I'm not with Garrett any longer," I whispered.

"Wh…what?" he breathed. "When did that happen?"

"A few months ago," I said and shrugged.

"I…I have to go…in," he murmured and jerked a thumb towards the church. He grabbed Mac and started walking towards the church.

"I'll see you soon, Mac," I said and waved cheerily, even though, deep down, I was anything but cheerful. I watched them enter the church and climbed back into my vehicle. I'd decided that I couldn't stand to see Edward and Tanya in happy matrimony right after their vows.

The drive to Rose and Em's house was slow and somber. I wouldn't let the tears that brimmed along my eyes spill over. I was done crying over Edward Cullen.

"What happened?" Rose cried as I walked through their front door.

"He…I saw Mac, and he was so upset. Then Edward came out and…he's marrying her," I stammered through the explanation. Rosalie engulfed me in a hug and squeezed tight. The tears still didn't fall. I held them back until Emmett took me from Rose. Then the dam broke and I cried my heart out into my big brother's shirt. The pain was like a white hot lightning bolt streaking through my heart. It was unbearable, but I also knew, deep down, that I needed to pick myself up, dust off my ass and move on.


	13. Glitter in the Air

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_August 2012_

_Glitter in the Air ~ Pink_

It had been two weeks since Ronnie had seen Mac and she was going out of her mind. Everyday at school she ran into the building only to be disappointed when he wasn't in class. I assumed that Edward took him on their honeymoon with him, but honestly, I tried not to think about it at all. I tried to console my daughter the best I could, but nursing my broken heart along with Ronnie's was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do.

"Can't you call Edward and see why Mac hasn't been in school?" Ronnie asked me one Friday afternoon on our way home.

"I can't, baby," I replied. I prayed that she didn't ask why, because I wasn't sure how I would answer her. _Your mama is an idiot, that's why, baby._ I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face as we stopped at the traffic light near our house. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and happened to turn my head to the vehicle that pulled up beside us. I gasped as Edward hung his arm out the window with a sexy smirk on his face. He motioned for me to roll down my window, and I eagerly pressed the button for the passenger side window.

"You from around here?" he asked, his voice hoarse and so incredibly sexy.

I smirked at him and shrugged. "I guess you'll have to follow me and find out."

He nodded, and I sped off as the light turned green. Once I'd pulled into the driveway, Edward parked behind me and came out of his vehicle to open Ronnie's door for Mac.

"Ronnie," he screamed.

"Mac," she squealed at the same time. She jumped out of the vehicle and threw herself into his arms. "I missed you so much."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched them embrace. "Are you getting out?" Edward whispered from beside me, causing me to jump. I turned and looked up at his smiling face. I was so absorbed in Ronnie and Mac's reunion that I didn't even notice he had opened my door.

"Ed…Edward," I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, sweet girl," he said and used his thumbs to sweep the wetness from my cheeks. "Let's go inside and talk," he offered and pulled me out of my vehicle.

The kids disappeared upstairs as soon as we walked in the door. I was certain that we wouldn't hear a peep from them anytime soon.

"Those kids are hooked on each other," Edward said as I made a pot of coffee. I nodded and tears streamed down my face again. I braced myself against the counter as I waited for the pot to brew. They were hooked on each other and I screwed everything up for them.

"Hey," Edward said softly, embracing me from behind. "What's with all the tears?"

"I just…I'm just having a pity party for myself," I chuckled through my emotions then inhaled sharply as I noticed the bare ring finger on his left hand. "Where's your ring?" I asked, trying desperately to spin around and face him. He released me once he realized what I was trying to do, but his arms kept me caged against the counter as he looked into my eyes.

"I couldn't marry her," he whispered, his lips only inches from my own. "I didn't belong with her."

I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"I know you may think this is too soon, Bella, but would you go on a date with me? Let me explain everything," he asked, his eyes pleading. I nodded absentmindedly while mesmerized by his piercing green eyes.

**. . . .**

"I'm so excited for you," Rosalie exclaimed as she curled the last piece of my hair. "I knew he wouldn't marry that skank," she growled.

"We'll see how this evening goes. I'm really interested to see why he never responded to my texts or voicemails," I replied. Now that I'd had time to absorb the fact that Edward didn't get married, I had questions, and I was hoping for answers this evening.

"If he knows what's good for him, he better tell you why he didn't respond," she said and yanked my hair slightly.

"Hey," I protested.

"Sorry," she huffed and then patted me on the shoulder as she set the curling iron down. "You're all set."

"Thanks so much, Rose." I grinned at the jean skirt and tank top combo she'd picked out for me. Edward had assured me that there was no reason for dressing up, so this was casual for me.

We descended the stairs and were greeted by Edward, Emmett, Ronnie, and Mac.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Ronnie sang as we entered the living room.

"Thank you, baby," I replied with a smile and a tight hug.

"You look amazing," Edward breathed as his eyes roamed my body. I smiled and returned his stare.

"Don't worry about Ronnie and Mac," Rose said, breaking the trance we were both sucked into. "We've got the guest bedroom all set up for them, so you have all night to get your shit straight," she said forcefully. "Now get out of here," she said as she pushed us towards the door.

"Bye, Mommy," Ronnie called just as Mac called out a goodbye as well.

"Bye," Emmett sang like a preteen girl. "Have fun," he added with a chuckle as he took off down the hall after the kids.

We all laughed as Edward led me out to his BMW. As we drove, I thought about how nice it was to just _be _with him. We were surrounded by silence, but it was comfortable.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he headed back towards my house.

He smirked as he looked over at me. "You'll see."

I remained silent as he pulled into the parking lot of the park where Ronnie and Mac played.

"What…" I trailed off as he shushed me quietly and got out of the car. Before I could open my door, he was beside me and offering his hand to help me out. He rounded the back of the car and retrieved a picnic basket and a plaid blanket.

"Ready?" he asked and offered me his hand. I laced my fingers with his as we headed towards the line of trees at the edge of the park.

Before long we were both seated on the blanket and Edward was feeding me fruit and cheese from the picnic basket.

"Let me start by apologizing," he murmured after we'd eaten most of the food. I'd consumed two glasses of wine as well. "Tanya was deleting all of your messages. I never got them," he sighed.

"None of them?" I breathed.

He shook his head sadly. "I didn't know you'd been trying to contact me until I told Tanya that I couldn't marry her moments before the ceremony. She screeched about how you ruined everything for her. I wasn't sure what that meant, but when I'd asked her, she said that you'd been calling and texting constantly."

"That doesn't make sense. Most times, I'd called and texted you in the middle of the day or at least when you would've been at work."

"We got into a huge fight a few weeks before the wedding and she accused me of cheating on her. I couldn't think of any other way to keep her off my back other than offering her my phone daily. I have a company cell phone for work and the daycare has that number as well so it's not like I needed my phone, and I honestly didn't think you'd call. I thought you were happy with Garrett."

"I wasn't," I admitted. "I knew from the beginning that something was missing, but I wasn't sure what it was. We lacked that spark…that feeling," I trailed off, looking over at him.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," he agreed. "I lacked that with Tanya as well. That's why I pushed you so hard, Bella."

I nodded and gazed at him, fully relishing in the fact that he was there next to me. It felt so amazing to be able to show my feelings for him, but I worried slightly about moving too fast.

"Why did it take you so long?" he whispered as he picked at some balled lint on the blanket.

"I don't know, Edward," I sighed. "I was so stupid."

"No…no, don't call yourself names," he admonished me. "You're amazing, Bella. I'm sorry that we haven't spent the last year being together, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe we both needed to be with other people to be sure that we were really meant to be together."

"We wasted so much time," I whispered.

"Then let's not waste anymore," he offered quietly. Before I could blink, he was across the blanket and cupping my face, his lips pressing against mine. It was the sweetest jolt of ecstasy, and I wanted it to last forever, but oxygen was required to live so we reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll never get tired of that," he whispered, resting his forehead against my own. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed and tried to duck my head, but he placed his fingers under my chin and forced my face up. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Please," I begged and then helped him gather the remaining food and our trash. We ran back to the car, hands clasped with goofy smiles on our faces.

"I'm taking you to my place," he murmured as we exited the parking lot.

"Okay," I agreed with a nod. He reached over and grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers then placed our joined hands on his thigh as we drove towards his house.

**. . . .**

My stomach was in knots as Edward drove us to his house. I wasn't really sure what he expected from me, but I couldn't help but think that I needed more time to prepare for whatever was coming. Slipping back into old habits was hard to resist, but trying to withstand him any longer wasn't possible.

"We're here," he whispered as he pressed the button to shut off the BMW. I sat silently, staring through the windshield at the garage door for what felt like hours.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked quietly and then swallowed audibly.

I nodded my head and reached for the door handle. He placed his hand on my arm that was closest to him, which caused me to jump slightly and gasp. I swung my head around to look at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, Bella. I would never force you into anything."

"I know," I smiled and nodded. Soon we were both seated on his comfy couch, sharing more wine. The urgency had faded, and now it just felt nice to sit with him. Having him next to me, knowing that we weren't breaking any rules or committing adultery was a wonderful feeling.

We'd been regaling each other with tales of our childhood woes. My childhood was endless years of awkwardness, and as it turned out, Edward's wasn't much better. At least I had Emmett, who was the star quarterback at our high school. He kept the jerks in check when I would get picked on.

"I'll never forget my senior prom," Edward sighed, then chuckled. "I was starting to come into my body. I wasn't so awkward anymore and thanks to a tireless gym schedule, I'd started to build definition in my muscles. By the spring of my senior year, I'd gotten my braces off, learned how to put contacts in and got a haircut. The girls were really starting to notice.

"I had the biggest crush on Carrie Black, the most popular girl in school, of course. At the time she had broken up with her boyfriend and was on the market, finally. I approached her one afternoon and nervously asked her if she'd go to prom with me. Unfortunately for me, I decided to ask her in the middle of the crowded hallway while she was surrounded by her gaggle of groupies.

"She turned and glared at me, then laughed in my face. She didn't even tell me no, she just walked off. I was heartbroken. I ended up taking my neighbor's cousin to prom because I was petrified of asking another girl."

"Go big or go home, huh?" I laughed with him. "Maybe you should have asked someone other than the most popular girl in school?"

"Yeah, hindsight is 20/20, right?"

"That it is," I agreed. I could feel my entire face droop with sadness.

"Hey," Edward called. "I'm not sorry," he reminded me. "Obviously it wasn't our time last year. This year is it for us though," he chuckled and pulled my chin up with his fingertips.

Tears gathered in my eyes as he gazed at me. "No tears, pretty girl," he whispered and cupped my face. Greedily, I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes as he moved closer and pressed his lips to mine.

Sweetness flooded the kiss as he gently sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. The pace wasn't hurried at all, and as my body relaxed, I reached up and weaved my fingers into his silky soft hair. Our tongues tangled and competed for dominance.

All at once, the atmosphere changed when he yanked me onto his lap. The burning sexual attraction was back in full force, and my panties felt like they were going to combust when he reached up and cupped my breasts through my shirt.

I broke away, panting and moaning, as his hands traveled under my shirt and up to cup my breasts again. He plucked my nipples like an expert guitar player, causing a surge of heat shoot to the apex between my thighs.

"Fuck, Bella," he gasped. "You're so beautiful."

"Bedroom," I squeaked as he lifted me effortlessly and carried me up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he set me on my feet in his bedroom. I'd only been up there twice before, but I was still amazed at the beautiful tan and black combination in his room. It was elegant and masculine, but most of all comforting.

"I'm sure," I agreed and nodded my head as I reached for the hem of his shirt.

Swiftly, we shed our clothes, leaving nothing to the imagination any longer. I crawled across the bed and situated myself in the middle and waited for him to come to me. Feeling self conscious, I closed my eyes while he perused my body.

"Fuck," he groaned. "This isn't going to last long."

"I just need to feel you, Edward. This has been one hell of a long year in the making," I pointed out.

He nodded and inched up my body, dropping kisses against my skin as he went. Before I could protest, his fingers were hooking into the wetness between my legs. I cried out as his thumb pressed on my clit and his tongue circled my navel.

"You're so wet," he hissed as he made a show of removing his fingers from my pussy and sucking on them. "Mmmm…" he moaned, "and delicious."

I whimpered as he moved further up my body, laving my skin with his tongue.

At first glance, his cock looked average sized, but once it was it up close I think I may have drooled slightly. It was perfectly erect, long, and just wide enough to hit every spot inside of me. I circled the head with my hand and squeezed, triggering a deep, guttural groan from him.

Instantly, he pinned me to the bed and attacked my mouth. Teeth clanked and lips mashed, but the urgency pumped me up even further.

"Please," I begged.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, his voice hoarse with desire. I nodded and he reached into the nightstand for a condom. After he rolled it on, he pressed inside me in one languid stroke.

We both groaned in pleasure as he started moving. I pressed my fingers into his ass urging him to go faster, but he pressed me further into the mattress, holding onto the control and the pace. I let my fingers explore the planes and dips on his body. His skin was so soft yet hard as his muscles relaxed and contracted with each thrust.

"So gorgeous," he chanted and lifted his upper body so he was sitting on his haunches. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he grabbed my hips and pistoned himself in and out of me. My vision started clouding and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Touch yourself, baby," he growled. I reached a hand up and circled my clit until lights exploded behind my eyelids.

"Fuck," I cried out, my back arching. My arms flailed above my head as the waves of bliss rolled through me.

"That's it," he hissed. "Let go, baby." He grunted, and, after a few strokes, collapsed on top of me. I shivered involuntarily and sighed.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"It was," I agreed.

"It won't be over that soon next time," he chuckled.

"It was perfect," I reassured him. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm so glad Rose and Em are keeping the kids tonight. I get you all to myself."

"Me too," I said and nodded into the pillow.

He pulled out of me and disposed of the condom. I rolled over and snuggled into the sheets and comforter, content and relaxed. I felt the bed dip, then Edward's arm circled my ribs and pulled me closer to him.

"I can't imagine what my life would have been like had I never met you at that stoplight," he murmured and kissed my neck below my ear.

"Me either," I concurred.


	14. Epilogue

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Stoplight Confessions**

**Written for: LyricalKris**

**Written By: Dolphin62598**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: A guy, a girl, a stoplight…drama galore! **

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**A/N: Thanks to breath-of-twilight for her awesome beta skills! All mistakes are mine as I tinkered after I got it back! **

**Well the kid is about to get off the bus - so here it is! The final chapter! :) I really hope everyone has enjoyed reading! I really had fun writing this! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters – just playing in the SM pond!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_August 2013_

_"Welcome to the six o'clock evening news on NBC affiliate, channel ten. Tonight, we have video footage of an amazing proposal on the street corner. Let's take it to Mike Newton who is live on the scene for more on this story." _

_"Thanks, Carla. Apparently, earlier today, this street corner was the scene of a flash dance mob. Traffic was backed up for miles after the three minute dance mob, which ended in a proposal. We have an eyewitness video on our website. According to police, no charges were filed even though traffic was severely disrupted." _

_"Do we know the names of the couple that got engaged?" Carla asked Mike. _

_"We do, I was able to speak with them earlier. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan met at this stoplight two years ago, and, apparently, Edward has been crazy about her ever since. I'd say that's obvious since he went to all the trouble he did today. Back to you, Carla." _

_"Thanks Mike. Best wishes to Edward and Isabella for a long, happy marriage." _

* * *

**A/N: A huge thank you to Fanficaholics Anon for putting on another spectacular FAGE! And a giant hug to my awesome beta breath-of-twilight for her red pen! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Don't forget to check out the links for the playlist and the awesome, beautiful banner for this story! Also, go check out the rest of the fics that are part of FAGE this time around! The wonderful, talented writers that are part of this group never fail to disappoint! **

**Until next time my lovelies! XXOO**


End file.
